


Overtime Cuddles

by cheriebeom



Category: GOT7, K-pop, choi youngjae - Fandom, got7 youngjae - Fandom
Genre: Gen, got7 fluff, youngjae fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriebeom/pseuds/cheriebeom
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend decides cuddle time isn’t yet over?
Kudos: 1





	Overtime Cuddles

Youngjae lay on the couch with you, one arm behind his head, and the other around your chest, you were the little spoon, as you were watching a movie together. Coco was sleeping, curled up in the curve of Youngjae’s legs. Hearing Youngjae’s breathing was calm and steady, you raise your head a little to see if he’s not fallen asleep yet. Surprisingly, he’s still awake, eyes straight on the screen.

“How long is this?” he asks, moving his body a little to adjust. “Everything’s already resolved and it’s still going...” 

“You don’t like it?” you ask, raising your head again to see him, Youngjae nods. 

“Yeah I like it, but this last half hour was unnecessary” he shrugs.

You re adjust your body, pressing your back onto his chest. He smiles and now with both arms hugs you tightly. 

“I think it’s almost done” 

Another fifteen minutes pass, and finally the movie is finished. Coco is gone, tired of the spot behind your legs she went to her own bed to keep napping. You bet Youngjae is already asleep now, so slowly, you try to unwrap his arms from you to stand up, but as soon as you take his hands, his body stiffens. 

“Where are you going?” he calls.

“Oh, I thought you were asleep already” you say, trying to get up again, but he wraps you tightly with his arms, not letting go. “Jae?” you say looking up. Youngjae's eyes are closed and he smiles softly, wiggling his body a little.

“Hmm” he hums, you try to get up again but he stops you with his arms, you try harder, and he tightens his hug. 

“Stop, I want to get up” you say with a chuckle. Youngjae loosen up his grip a little, and you are able to sit down, but without letting you go, he quickly sits behind you, his legs now both sides around your waist. You try to fight against him, moving your arms but he’s stronger. “What are you doing?” you whine.

“I want to cuddle more,” he whispers to your ear. Your body stops moving completely, a tingling sensation invades you over. “Oh, I can see you want to cuddle too” he says smiling, his lips pressing on your neck. You shut your eyes tight, trying to resist. 

With a quick movement, that takes all your strength, you stand up quickly and Youngjae loses the grip of you. Looking surprised he leans back on the couch and you start tickling him, now on top of him. 

“Hey… no tickling!” he whines, but you are firmly pressing your body against him and he’s unable to put so much force due the laughter, so he falls back on the couch as you keep torturing him. He could easily overpower you if wanted, but seeing you enjoying being in control, he let you keep going.

Youngjae resists as much as he can but soon gives up, and takes your hands as he pushes against you trying to stop the tickles. You lose balance when he quickly lets your hands and hugs you to stop you from keeping tickling him, suddenly both fall down the couch onto the floor’s carpet. Having heard the commotion, Coco is quickly back at the sofa barking at you two. You laugh on top of Youngjae, who’s now resisting as the little white maltese lies on top of him, licking his face enthusiastically.

“Get him Coco, he deserves it!” you encourage the little dog and she seems to agree with you gladly. 


End file.
